Code Bhloe
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: There was one rule when it came to Bella sleepovers. When it was broke, things got weird quick.


Code Bhloe

There was one rule when it came to Bella sleepovers. One that was sacred and that no one was to break.

Because Beca and Chloe had a problem.

A BIG problem, and the Bellas had taken it upon themselves to keep that problem quiet. They referred to it as their dirty little secret.

And judging by the volume of Aubrey Posen's shrieks which could be heard over the Taylor Swift and Kendrick Lamar blaring through the house, that secret had just gotten a whole lot harder to keep. "YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON, EMILY! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN D–"

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy crouched with their ears pressed up against Aubrey's office door, eavesdropping. The rest of the Bellas were downstairs taking shots, but Fat Amy was under the impression they might need to save Emily from the Posen wrath. They didn't even know why Aubrey was upset with her.

Stacie winced as she heard the sound of Aubrey vomiting out the window. Emily was just confused, "Whoa, all I did was invite the Trebles up here to your cabin. You said it was a celebratory sleepover. I thought it would be fun. They'll be here in like—" Emily checked her phone, "ten minutes."

" _Oh shit_ ," Cynthia Rose said.

Fat Amy's eyes widened, "I take it back. Legacy deserves whatever Aubrey dishes out and then some."

Emily cowered at the look in Aubrey Posen's deranged green eyes.

"YOU DON'T INVITE THE TREBLES TO A BELLA SLEEPOVER EVER, ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN BECA AND CHLOE HAVE BEEN DRINKING LIKE THIS. OH GOD, JESSE'S GONNA FLIP! "

This was not good. Beca and Chloe had just drank their way through the Harry Potter challenge Cynthia Rose created for the heavy drinkers of the group, not Beca and Chloe–whose reaction to too much alcohol was unspeakable.

Stacie ran or, more accurately, slid down the wood floored hallway and down the steps to the livingroom– But Beca and Chloe weren't there.

Where the hell were Bhloe? It couldn't be happening already, could it? It usually started around 3am, but it was barely 11:30. She had to find them.

"CODE BHLOE EVERYONE!" Aubrey barked, throwing open her office door. Fat Amy and CR had to jump out of the way to keep from being hit by it. Aubrey marched down the steps, yelling through a yellow megaphone. "CODE BHLOE!"

The remaining Bellas went into panic mode, scattering throughout the house. They cut the music. The sounds of feet hitting the wood and girls shouting were the only sounds left. It reminded Aubrey of the fight scene in Mean Girls, and she loved it.

Legacy emerged from the office staring after her drill Sargent of a Bella sister, her mouth hanging open. She was a little terrified, a bit traumatized, and more confused than ever, "Will someone please tell me what the aca-hell is going on?

"You just ruined Beca's life is what's going on. When Beca and Chloe get super black out drunk, they screw each other like rabbits, and when they wake up in the morning, they have no memory of going _down under_ if you know what I mean," Fat Amy said.

"Okay, that was not a mental image I wanted in my head–"

"Come on Legacy, we've been over like a bajillion times, remember?"

"Amy, we've never been over this."

"We haven't?"

"No," Emily shook her head.

"Uhhhhh, lie to Aubrey and tell her we did."

"Just one question–"

"What? Come on, we don't have all day."

"How do Beca and Chloe not know what they did? I mean, it's kind of obvious if they wake up naked."

Fat Amy leaned in like she was telling a secret only she knew, "Beds aren't really their thing. They prefer showers. Then, they curl up together in bed wearing each other's pj's. It's how the Bhloe joke started. They were Bechloe before that."

"Ew."

"Yeah, Chloe's done more experimenting than a mad scientist on drugs. She just doesn't know it."

Stacie came sliding down the hall again, "I FOUND BECA AND CHLOE!"

The doorbell rang.

Shit.

The Bellas went downstairs to greet the Trebles at the door trying to act natural.

Aubrey opened the door with a very fake smile, "Jesse, Trebles! So glad you could make it up here on this fine evening!"

But she didn't let them in. She stayed rooted in the doorway.

Emily slipped past Aubrey and pulled Benji into a warm hug.

"Where's Beca?" Jesse asked, his eyes skimming the Bellas for his girlfriend.

"Oh ya know, Beca, " Aubrey let out a nervous chuckle, "She's… around."

" _Fuck Chloe_!"

Jesse's eyebrows rose, "What was that?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Emily yelped, "Fuck, I stubbed my toe on Chloe's favorite, uh, wooden floor."

 _"_ _Beca!"_

"Language, Emily!" Stacie screeched. "You know, BECA'S rubbing off on you. You need to put a dollar in Flo's swear jar."

The Trebles were giving them all weird looks. Jesse stepped forward, "Right well, I'm going to go check on Beca."

And he moved past the Bellas, who shot each other alarmed looks.

 _"_ _Yes!"_

"YES!" Cynthia Rose shouted to cover up the moan. She was a little creeped out that they could hear the sounds even being downstairs, "I'm gonna go put on some music. You guys like Ester Dean?"

A few of the Tebles nodded their heads, covering their ears, but Jesse was halfway up the steps, "Beca, where are you at?"

A giant slam came from the bathroom, and the Bellas knew either Beca or Chloe had been slammed up against a wall. They were being even more rough than usual.

 _"_ _Beca, You're such a fucking tease!"_

"MAYBE THE BLACK EYED PEAS, DOES THAT SOUND BETTER?" Cynthia Rose asked them as she hit play on her phone. My Humps began to play throughout the house. "It's Emily's song!"

Emily clapped a hand to her forehead, "Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? Really CR? Really?"

"I joke when I panic…It's a defense mechanism. I don't have a very good poker face."

"Maybe that's why you suck at gambling!"

"Focus! Both of you," Aubrey said, running after Jesse.

Jesse made his way to the bathroom door, and the Bellas frantically followed. His hand was on the doorknob, before Aubrey had time to stop him. She flung herself onto him, her arms around his neck. She could tell by the look in his eyes as he stared down at her that he was annoyed.

"Hi."

"Aubrey, what's going on?"

"You don't want to go in there."

He sighed, shrugging Aubrey off of him and opening the door, despite the protests.

"No, Jesse don't!" Aubrey squawked, but it was too late. Jesse saw the horrors within that bathroom. He slammed the door shut and turned to look at the Bellas.

It was amazing how pale someone so naturally tan could get.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Stacie smirked.

Jesse bent over and threw up all over the floor and all over Aubrey's feet. Being used to puke, Aubrey just stared, but the rest of the girls jumped back in terror.

"Hey, look Aubrey. You're not the one puking this time," Fat Amy said as a very loud groan came from the bathroom.

Aubrey glowered at Amy who took a step back, "This is your fault, Amy. You were supposed to inform Emily of the rules! YOU HAD ONE JOB!"

Amy gave Aubrey a guilty smile.

The door to the bathroom suddenly jerked open, and Aubrey jumped out of her skin. Beca and Chloe were standing there in nothing but white towels, "Hey guys, what's going onnnn?" Beca slurred, her arm wrapped around Chloe's waist.

"Beca," Jesse said weakly, his hands on his knees.

Maybe Fat Amy had to amend her previous statement, because judging by look on Jesse's shocked face, not everyone loves a good Bhloe.

"Aca-awkward."

FIN

AN: Goofy one-shot to tide you guys over until I can get back to my labtop and update Titanium.


End file.
